Céleste Dubois
Celeste was a witch living in New Orleans in the 1800's. She was once romantically involved with Elijah. History Celeste made her first appearance in House of the Rising Son was involved with Elijah in the 1800's. She attended parties thrown for Elijah and his siblings in the governor's mansion and was fully aware of the fact that the Mikaelsons where vampires. In The River in Reverse in 1820, Elijah was shown visitng Celeste who is seen taking a bath and is looking at Elijah, he likes the view of hers as he's seeing it's perfection. Celeste then mentions that his brother is again up to no good. He's challenging the gentry to duels as though they have any chance of a fair fight . Elijah then responds and says. "I do grow weary of sacrificing my joy to temper my brother's mischief. Surely, you can cast a spell to put him in his place." ''But Celeste mentions it would take about a 100 Witches to put him in his place. Elijah then mentions that his brother certainly needs a little discipline. and jokes that maybe a Spanking of some kind is in order. And tells her that he thinks he shall need some rehearsal. They then both Kiss before he leaves to meet his brother. Elijah then is about to meet with his brother who is seen challenging a man in a duel in witch Klaus is left standing and the other man is shot to the head. Elijah then becomes a little worried, and says. "''Brother! Please, this is high folly." He then asks Klaus if it is not enough, that he have slaughtered dozens in just these past several weeks? and explains a Word of a city littered with bodies will surely travel the oceans. And asks his brother if he wants to bring their father upon them? Klaus tells Elijah to Relax. And tells him he have sent rumor that the bodies are result of the witches seeking blood sacrifice for their rituals. Elijah then is a little shocked and says. "You did what?" He asks Klaus if he have forgotten, that Celeste is one of those that he recklessly point his finger at? Klaus then asks, who Celeste is? Elijah then gives Klaus a meaningful look. Klaus then remembers the witch Elijah has been knocking around with. Klaus then tells Elijah. "Well, fear not. Harlots are like rats in the quarter. You trip over one every step you take." Elijah then takes a revolver and shoots at Klaus, who groans with pain. Klaus sees that Elijah cares about Celeste and warns that they're rounding up the towns witches as they speak. Elijah then began to look for Celeste and found her lying in the bathtub, dead. Elijah touches her, lays his forehead on hers. He screams and blames himself for her death. Personality Physical Appearance Relationships Powers and Abilities *'Channeling '- The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration '- The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning '- The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction '- The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition '- The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear '- A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic '- The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoire :' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoire. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'Salt: '''Salt is used by many witches to bind a spell together, or other spells. Salt is a common binding agent. Name Celeste comes from the Latin word ''caelestis, meaning "heavenly" or "divine." Celeste is the French variation of the name.[1] The name Caelestis was popular among the early Christians, but it is hardly used in modern times.[1] Celeste was originally a boy's name, but after the 18th century it became a girl's name.[1] Trivia *Celeste was romantically involved with Elijah in the 1820's. *Klaus was responsible for Celeste's death in the 1820's *It was revealed in The Casket Girls that Celeste will be resurrected. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Residents Category:The Originals Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters